


Random Ranma Randomness

by sargondorsai



Category: Ranma 1/2, Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargondorsai/pseuds/sargondorsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, story ideas, and just random stories set loosely in the Ranmaverse. May(will) include many crossovers over time. If a particular idea gets enough attention, it may get expanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light and shadow shifted, blending together in the fading evening. The stray lights that filtered through into the alley in Nerima seemed to twist and contort, slowly swirling into a sphere roughly two meters across. Dust and little scattered into a silent breeze, darting away from the strange phenomenon as if in fear of the unknown.

In a sudden whoosh of air the sphere solidified into inky darkness, tendrils of black lightning arching over the smooth surface. Several seconds passed by before the sphere seemed to melt, slowly revealing a humanoid figure. Heavy panting filled the air as the figure took labored breaths, kneeling on the pavement scoured clean of debris. With agonizing slowness, he rose to his feet.

Standing roughly six feet in height, he had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that cascaded down his back to his waist, tied back by a collection of silver bands. Eyes of sky blue gazed around the alleyway. A pair of large black feathered wings jutted from his back, curved partway around him as if shielding him from the evening shadows. The man was dressed in black cloth with silver embroidery, the material smooth like silk but seemed a little thicker.

Taking one last look around the alleyway, the man shook his head in amusement, then reached forward and seemed to pull something from midair. A long black and silver staff suddenly appeared in his hands, topped by a glowing blue stone that floated above the end of the staff, a trio of red crystals orbiting a scant centimeter away from the stone in a series of circles.

Spreading his wings out to their fullest, their tips almost reaching the walls of the alley, the man stretched his arms overhead, slowly working the kinks out of his tired muscles. Pulling his wings back in, he tucked them tightly against his back, though it would be impossible to completely hide them from sight, as they were far too bulky to hide under a shirt and with them being feathers, there was no way to pass them off as a cloak.

Shaking his head ruefully, the man reached out mentally to the staff in his hand, 'Sakura , see if you can patch into the local information networks. Check all electronic and ether based bandwidths. Let's see if the spell got us when we were meant to be.' A soft crystalline chime was the only response from the staff before a vista of information appeared before his eyes.

The information displayed put him in Japan, in a small rural district known as Nerima, roughly three hundred years in his past. A ghost of a smile darted across his lips as the thought about when he probably was. Opening his senses to the world around him, he sent invisible tendrils of magic searching through the district, questing for the bright spots of those with powerful auras. While a few of the auras nearby were above those of the average person, they were only marginally so. However, there was a concentration of strong auras that drew his attention and caused the smile to blossom full bloom.

It looks like everyone is already gathered for a party. It has been awhile since he'd crashed something with that many people involved. Let's see what kind of trouble we can cause.

A quick wave of his hands and a ring of fire burst around him on the ground, slowly rising into the air parallel to the ground. As the fire passed along his body, he faded from sight until only the ring of flames remained. Even that disappeared in a stray breeze, leaving the alleyway empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved Sword Art Online and found it sad that they didn't have a better unarmed set of skills. Understandably so, given that it's called SWORD ART Online, emphasizing weapons. Then again I've only seen the Anime so maybe I'm missing something. Anyway, as with most rpgs, the easiest way to get better than others is to grind experience. Ranma is one of those that I think could definitely take advantage of that aspect of the game to get better than everyone else. I don't see him on the Front Lines though until they need him.

Ingredients appeared on the table as the eldest Tendo daughter began preparing the evening meal. Kasumi had just finished maxing out her cooking skill and was eager to try out some of the new recipes that had been made available to her. There were quite a few of her own ideas that she wanted to test but for some of those she would have to wait until they replenished some of the drops.

Nabiki sat at the table, going over their collective inventories while keeping an eye on her sister. After months of being in this death game, she still couldn't understand the happy smile that sometimes appeared on the homemaker's face. Especially considering that they'd almost lost Akane just a few days into the game.

Sighing, Nabiki pushed away those thoughts and returned to considering the shop inventory. They were actually doing pretty well. Between the constant drops brought in from Ranma and Akane, coupled with the fantastic food items they offered courtesy of Kasumi, their inventory was in high demand. With Kasumi constantly coming up with new culinary creations, they also had the benefit of many return customers. Those same customers also shared news of the wonders of the shop and brought in even more business.

It was sad to think that they were having a better life in this virtual world than they did in the real world. They were the proud owners of a two story shop with housing on the second floor. They had a steady income from the shop and from the farmers. Nabiki even had a friendly rivalry with Argo the Rat as a fellow information broker.

Why did it have to be in a game though? Why couldn't they be this successful on the outside? Nabiki allowed a chuckle to escape her as she realized the true reason why. None of the fiancees had made it into the game. Neither had any of the rivals.

Nabiki had managed to secure invites to the Beta from some of her contacts at the university and she'd found she'd enjoyed the game. It was a pleasant escape from the craziness of her life on the outside of the Ranma Phenomenon. When the game had opened, she'd invited her sisters and Ranma to join her to show them a small part of what she'd been up to in life. She'd never expected them all to get stuck in the game.

It was only her Beta knowledge that had allowed them to survive that first day. She'd explained to her sisters and Ranma on how the sword skills worked, about questing and farming and gaining experience. At first, Ranma and Akane had both complained how their true skills hadn't followed them into the game, but that only lasted until their first taste of combat. Both of the martial artists were immediately hooked on the game and continued to farm their starting area completely out of boars and other mobs.

When the unfortunate reality of the world was revealed to them, they had mixed reactions. The Tendos were horrified and to a degree, so was Ranma. At least until he had time to really think about what was happening. No fiancees. No rivals. A complete world to conquer and to show that he was the best at combat. Best of all… no curse.

Ranma had fallen into farming and leveling with a vengeance, smashing his way through mobs. His normal tactic of dodging opponents service him well. It was actually disturbing sometimes to watch him with his claws and the sword skills. The resemblance to the cat fist incidents were frightening at times.

A polite cough pulled the middle Tendo out of her thoughts and drew her attention back to her elder sister. Kasumi had truly blossomed in this world, emerging from her shell and even going on some of the farming trips, if only to increase her levels so she could increase her skills. She would never be a front liner or a powerful dps, but she was far from defenseless.

"Dinner's ready. Can you message Akane and Ranma and have them come in please?"

Nabiki nodded and sent out the quick messages. She frowned when she got an undeliverable notice for Ranma. He must have found one of those world dungeons they'd heard about. Glancing at the party display, she found his health bar and saw him still completely in the green. He hardly ever seemed to take damage. Shaking her head, she hoped he'd remember to come home and get some food. It seemed that even since Akane had been hurt against the last world boss, he'd been fighting even hard and longer. Leveling higher than almost anyone in the game.

She found herself sighing again even as the acknowledgement came in from Akane that she was on her way home. Nabiki grunted to break herself of the mood. She was sighing too often when it came to Ranma. That was frustrating in itself. Maybe she'd have to take up her old hobby of picture taking. They'd just discovered those camera gems… maybe there was a market there.

***

Shattered polygons flittered through the air before disappearing as the final monster was dispatched. Ranma looked down at his claws for a moment, a frown on his face. Absently waving away the results notification, he considered heading further into the dungeon. The hollow tree entrance to the dungeon

How long had he been in here anyway? Glancing up at the time indicator, he was startled to realize he'd missed dinner. Again. It was easy to ignore the hunger here, something he'd never been able to do back home. No matter how much he fought or how hard he worked, his hunger levels rose at the same rate. Nothing compared to how things were back home.

For a moment, Ranma contemplated returning to see if any food had been saved for him. Shaking his head, he turned to head deeper into the dungeon. He would finish here. He would grow strong enough so that he would never have to worry about losing anyone ever again. So far too many people had been lost to this game. He would never let that happen again.

He had to protect his family. Akane. Nabiki. Kasumi. They were his entire world now. He had to make sure they would get out together.

Tightening his grip on his claws, he dashed deeper into the dungeon. He had a boss to slay.

***

Author Notes:

I've toyed with various versions of Ranma and company ending up in SAO. Different groups, different combinations. This is one that I enjoy and may return to later. I'd love to hear some other combinations you'd like to read about.


End file.
